dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yu Seung Woo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 유승우/ Yu Seung Woo *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Escritor y Guitarrista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chungcheongnam-do, Cheonan, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Buey *'Familia:' Padres *'Agencia: Starship Entertainment / Starship Y (Corea del Sur). ** '''Sub-Agencia: Kakao M Corporation Carrera Yu Seung Woo es un solista que participó en la cuarta temporada de Super Star K ocupando el quinto lugar. El 02 de mayo de 2013 debuta en CJ E&M con el single "You and I". El 07 de mayo del mismo año (5 días después de su debut), saca su primer mini álbum titulado "First Picnic". El 22 de octubre del mismo año, se libera su primer single titulado "U Who?" en colaboración con San E. El 10 de febrero de 2014, saca su segundo mini álbum titulado "Early Nineteen" y el 10 de julio de ese mismo año, saca su segundo single titulado "Because Night Is So Precious", una composición hecha por él mismo. El 04 de septiembre, se libera su primer álbum titulado "Yu Seung Woo", en el cual, todas las canciones fueron escritas por él mismo. Al año siguiente, en enero, libera un tercer single titulado "Take My Hand", haciendo una importante colaboración junto a uno de sus amigos el guitarrista de Fingerstyle, Sungha Jung. Al terminar su contrato con CJ E&M, firma con Starship Entertainment. Así, el 28 de agosto de 2015, debuta en su nueva agencia con su single "You're Beautiful", en colaboración con Louie de Geeks. En febrero de 2016, se publicó un tercer mini álbum titulado "Pit A Pat", haciendo un dúo con Crucial Star en la canción principal, que es "Whatever". Ha participado en muchos programas de radio presentando sus propias canciones y haciendo sus propios covers de muchas canciones de distintos artistas del mundo, demostrando así que tiene mucho talento para la música. Temas para Dramas *''It's a Lie'' tema para Be Melodramatic (2019) *''I Luv U Luv'' tema para Clean with Passion for Now (2018) *''Don't Worry'' tema para Reunited Worlds (2017) *''I Think I’m Done Sleeping (junto a So You)'' tema para Love in the Moonlight (2016) *''What is Love? (junto a Seo Hyun Jin)'' tema para Oh Hae Young Again (2016) *''I Love You, Can't You Hear Me'' tema para Come! Jang Bo Ri (2014) *''What Do I Do?'' tema para Cunning Single Lady (2014) *''The Day You Come'' tema para Two Weeks (2013) Temas para Películas * I'll Give You My Life tema para The Technicians (2014) Programas de TV *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (2016-2017) *(Arirang) After School Club (23.02.2015) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (2015) *Superstar K4 (2012) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Single Digital Colaboraciones *Starship Planet - Love Wishes (2016) *Starship Planet - Softly (2015) *Huh Gak - Monodrama (feat. Yu Seung Woo) (2013) Curiosidades *'Especialidades:' Guitarra y canto *'Educación': **Seonghwan High School **Seoul Music High School *'Comida Favorita': Kimbap *'Chica ideal:' Una que brille y lo haga reír. *Audicionó para Superstar K4 en 2012 y a los 15 años, impresionando rápidamente al jurado con su única y especial voz. *Casi todas las canciones que ha publicado han sido escritas y compuestas por él. *En el 2015, firmó contrato con la empresa Starship Entertainment, después de que expirara su contrato con su antigua agencia. Enlaces *Oficial Twitter *Perfil UKMUSIC *Instagram Galería Yoo Seung Woo1.jpg Yoo Seung Woo2.jpg Yoo Seung Woo3.jpg Yoo Seung Woo4.jpg Yoo Seung Woo5.png Yu Seung Woo6.jpg Yu Seung Woo7.jpg 80137712.jpg Videografía You Seung Woo - You and I|You & I You Seung Woo - Hello|Hello Yoo Seung Woo - U Who?|U Who? Yoo Seung Woo - Hesitating Lips|Hesitating Lips Yu Seung Woo - You're Beautiful|You're Beautiful (ft. Louie) Yoo Seung Woo - Whatever|Whatever (ft. Crucial Star) Yu Seung Woo - Only U (feat. Heize)| Only U (feat. Heize) Yu Seung Woo X Yoo Yeon Jung - I'll Be On You Side| I'll Be On You Side Categoría:Starship Y Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2013